


The Opposite Side of Time

by Adaka



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: It takes place around that episode, Spoilers for Episode: The Sound of Drums, Where the Doctor is the one who tries to take over the world and the Master is the one to stop him, the Doctor and the Master are switched
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaka/pseuds/Adaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep in the Andes Mountains, Martha becomes trapped in a cave during a horrid snow storm. Upon reaching the end of the tunnel, instead of an exit, she finds a bizarre, lit up room that sends her to a made up universe, the only words that Martha could hear as a white light erupted her vision was "All around everything seems to be ending as we know it, but what if the two lords become the opposite.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's amazing how far a single name can go, all the good and bad things that go along with it. Sometimes it could only take on person to change the fate of that single name for the rest of history. And other times the name could be representing something of importance, or to create a resemblance for ones self. But spread around for so many to hear, it could create a whole new meaning. The principal was exactly what the Doctor wanted Martha Jones to discover.  _Use the countdown_ was all he whispered to her before Martha teleported away from the Master and into the world of chaos and destruction that the Doctor's nemesis created. She was traveling all around the world to tell the story of the great Time Lord that would save them from the evil and fear cast upon them once more, save them like he did so many times before. So when the time was to come, everyone on the whole planet would be thinking of one word, one name; Doctor.  
  
Currently, Martha was in the Andes Mountains in South America traveling through the south western part of Bolivia. She heard about groups of people taking cover from the Toclafanes. Right now, as she was trying to find them, a blizzard was rampaging its way through the mountainous area, a frigid wind was howling past Martha as she hugged her coat closer to herself in a desperate attempt to stay warm. "I have to find a place to get out of this blizzard before I end up freezing to death," Martha shivered to herself, her voice inaudible from the screeching wind.  
  
She strained her eyes, trying to look past the white sheets that where whipping past her to find  _somewhere_ to shelter herself away from the ravenous storm. Eventually Martha made out a dark outline of what had to be a cave. Frantically, she ran to it, careful not to trip in the snow that was steadily making it's way up to her knees. After a minute of trenching through the snow, Martha finally made her way into the cave and nearly collapsed onto the cold ground due to the exhaustion that crept up on her. She rested her head against the black stone wall and looked out the entrance of the cave. "If the snow doesn't let up soon, I'm going to end up getting stuck in here," Martha sighed, too worn out to make any other kind of emotions and within the next several minutes, Martha was fast asleep.  
  
-*-*-  
  
When Martha first woke up, she wondered whether she was truly awake due to the darkness that was castled her vision. She listened for the howling wind from outside but only heard a soft whisper of it. Martha drew in a quick breath before grasping for her flashlight that was placed somewhere on the side of her pack that was still straddled to her back. After rummaging through her pack in complete darkness, she finally found the flashlight and switched it on, pointing the beam of light at the cave's entrance. "No!" Martha cried, looking at the mouth of the cave completely blocked with snow.  
  
She rushed over and began clawing at the freezing snow, trying to dig out some kind of exit. After what seemed like hours of trying to get the snow away from the cave, Martha's hands were numb and her arms were aching. "What am I going to do now?" she asked herself, staggering backwards.  
  
The flashlight radiated towards the other end of the cave, revealing more never ending darkness. "Maybe the cave has another exit," she said positively, walking further into the cave.  _Or I could end up getting lost in a maze of tunnels and never find my way out of this bloody place.  
  
_ -*-*-  
  
Martha was almost grateful that the tunnel didn't divide into any tunnels forcing her to make a sudden decision of which way she should go, desperately hoping it was the right choice. She knew she had been walking for a long time when the light on her flashlight started to flicker. "Come on!" she plead, hitting the side of the flashlight, "Please don't do this, I just put new batteries in here yesterday!"  
  
Despite her efforts, the beam of light slowly flickered away, leaving Martha in complete darkness. "Great," she groaned, slipping the light somewhere in her pack. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she noticed something ahead. It was small, so very small, but it was a light. Something was down their, and it could just be a way out. As quick as she could move her exhausted legs, Martha ran towards the light, watching it grow bigger and bigger with every couple of footsteps.  
  
By the time Martha made it to the source of the radiating light, she found it was a dead end, there was no other way of of the cave. But the room seemed to be impossible, it was shining off light without any real source of light reflecting into the room. The Doctor would be just as fascinated, if not more, by the working of this room. Green emeralds, red rubies, purple amethysts, blue sapphires, white diamonds, as well as so many other stones of a rainbow of colors were projecting a light all around her. Just as she was just about to touch one of the purple gems, an unfamiliar voice whispered throughout the multi-colored room,  _"Martha Jones who stands so tall, what will happen when she hears the call?"  
  
  
_ "Who...who said that?" Martha demanded, turning away from the wall.  
  
When no one answered, she asked another question, "Where are are?"  
  
 _"For I am here, and I am their. I travel all around but never to be found,"_ the voice carried again.  
  
"Why can't I see you?" she asked looking around the room for something that could indicate a living creature.  
  
 _"Because I choose not to be seen, coming on person would be quite obscene. I know why you're in my pretty cave, for I must say that you are quite brave. However there is one thing that I must say, before all of us can end the day..."_  The voice stopped talking for what she assumed to be a signal for her to respond.  
  
"And what would that be?" Martha asked, still searching for what she was talking to.  
  
Silence  
  
"An what is that?" Martha repeated.  
  
After an uncomfortable silence for Martha, it finally responded,  _"All around everything seems to be ending as we know it, but what if the two lords became the opposite."_  
  
"What do you mean by that?" she shouted, a bad feeling rising in her gut. "Nothings is going to end as long as I'm still here. And what do you mean by 'the two lords becoming the opposite'?"  
  
Once again, silence.  
  
By now the silence that consumed them became deafening. "Tell me what that means!" Martha yelled just as the voice returned.  
  
 _"What's the point of just telling a tale, if I can have you see what this may entail,"_ the voice finally said.  
  
But before she could comment on the newest riddle, the lights transmitting from the surrounding jewels produced a blinding light that whited out the entire area. The last thing that Martha could hear was the voice whispering once again,  _"All around everything seems to be ending as we know it, but what if the two lords became the opposite."_  
  
-*-*-  
  
Martha gasped at the air surrounding her, grasping onto whatever she was sitting on. Her lungs felt as if they haven't been filled with oxygen in so long, as if she was just thrown out into space without any air to breathe. By the time her vision was working again, she saw someone looking at her very worried, "Martha? You alright?" By this time she registered the face in front of her to be Captain Jack Harkenss.  
  
"Yeah, I...I think so," Martha stuttered, her whole body was shaking but she was slowly calming down. "Wait...Jack? Is that you? How did you escape?"  
  
"Escape from where?" Jack asked confused, his face growing more worried.  
  
"From the Master! Don't you remember?" she exclaimed, bewildered on how Jack could forget all of this so easily.  
  
Jack leaned back and crossed his arms, "Why don't you explain to me  _why_ I would be escaping from the Master?"  
  
Martha gawked at him, unsure of what kind of mind games Jack was playing, "Because! He...he took over the world and had you chained up and caused the TARDIS to cannibalize itself just so time wouldn't collapse on itself. And he has the Doctor and my family! Come on Jack, don't tell me he did something to you to cause you to forget about all this!"  
  
Jack gave a nervious laugh before answering, "I know know what kind of fantasy you just came out of, but none of that ever happened. And in your story, it sounds like the Master is the bad guy. Why would he destroy the Earth when he's spent so long protecting it?"  
  
"What?" was all Martha could say.  
  
"You know it's rude to be making such false assumption about someone, especially if they're sitting right across the table from you?" the Master remarked, looking up at Martha from where he was working with the TARDIS keys.  
  
"No!" Martha jumped out of her chair and staggered backwards, pointing at the Master, "I don't know what you're doing or what you did to Jack, but you stay away from me!"  
  
"Geeze, Martha? What has gotten into you?" Jack asked, slowly rising form his chair.  
  
Silently, the Master reached inside his suit pocket, pulling out a sonic screwdriver that looked just like the one the Doctor has and pointed it at Martha, making the screwdriver start humming and omitting it's blue light. "Why do you have that?" Martha gasped as her back hit the concrete wall. "That's the Doctor's! I don't know what you to it but you keep that thing away from me."  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Jack whispered to the Master.  
  
"Nothing that I can pick up," the Master responded after looking at the results of the sonic screwdriver. "Martha, what do you mean by this is the Doctor's? Did he copy my design?"  
  
Martha shook her head, "No,  _you_  copied  _his_ design! And how did you even find me? How did i even get out of that cave if the only exit was snowed in?"  
  
The Master slipped the screwdriver back into his jacket and slowly asked, "What did this cave look like?"  
  
She forced out a small laugh, "Well you know should know, you're the one who probably sent one of your Toclafane's to come find me so I couldn't be able to cast you out of power."  
  
"Please," the Master's voice softened, "I may be able to help you, tell me what was inside the cave."  
  
"Help me? Why would you...?" Martha started.  
  
"Come on Martha," Jack rolled his eyes, frustrated by all that was going on, "Just tell us what the cave looked like."  
  
She drew ina  deep breath before continuing, not wanting to go ahead with the Master's orders, "It was bright and the walls were covered in many different types of jewels. I was deep under ground so there was no way that natural light could be able to light up all those gems. Then there was this voice, it was whispering and would always talking in riddles," the Master's face seemed to change a little at the mention of the lights and the rhyming voice. "It kept saying all these weird things that didn't make scene and then there was this blinding white light and by the time it faded away and all my other scenes were back to normal, I heard Jack calling my name and wound up here."  
  
The Master turned away when Martha finished explaining and was muttering something about how it can't be, or how those can't possibly be still alive. "Master," Jack shouted, breaking the Master's thought possess, "What is it?"  
  
"It's a Tilamimp," the Master turned back to Jack then looked over at Martha.  
  
"Which is..." Jack added, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Which practically makes its own parallel universe based on switching two lives around. It's basically turning the universe around so two people would be able to 'walk in each others shoes'," the Master explained. "Was their a certain rhyme that it kept repeating?"  
  
"Uh..." Martha searched through her memories for what the voice was saying, "All around everything seems to be ending as we know it, but what if the two lords became the opposite."  
  
"Of course," the Master nodded, moving around a little, "So if what you're saying is true, that means that everything the Doctor went through is what I really went through...and everything I went through is what the Doctor went through."  
  
The longer the sentence went on, the more pain and regret could be heard from the Master's voice. "Wow," the Master looked up with a fake smile, trying to mask his true emotions, "I guess this means my whole life has been a lie."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so i haven't updated this story in a while, sorry about that ^^'
> 
> just so you know, I copy a bit of the script of The Sound of Drums while writing this chapter and the next one, but I did change things up so they'd possibly fit the characters more?
> 
> But anyways, hope you like it~

"I guess we shouldn't be making such a bug fuss about this because Martha's been through all this already, so she's going to know what happens next, right?" Jack asked, looking down at the Master modifying the three keys.  
  
"Maybe," the Master mumbled, paying more attention to the keys. "But there could be a chance that the Doctor could be doing whatever I did in the other universe completely different." The Master put down the keys and looked directly at Jack, "But then again, maybe not. If all my past memories are the Doctor's, then maybe, just maybe, all the past plans I created for the version Martha remembers is going to be the same for what the Doctor does here."  
  
"So you're going to want me to recite everything that happened from here on?" Martha crossed her arms, still deciphering if this is a trick or not. After all, the Doctor  _did_ say that the Master was known to be quite the hypnotist.  
  
"Please?" the Master plead, putting his hands together and giving her puppy dog eyes.  
  
Martha sighed but eventually gave in, "Fine, I remember you taking my mum, dad and sister, and making them your personal prisoners. A bunch of highly elected people were stationed up in one of those air craft carriers that fly up in the sky to officially meat the arrival of the Toclafanes. The Doctor, Jack and I were all telliported on board, each wearing one of those keys your currently making around our necks so no one would notice us. The United States President took control of the Toclafanes arrival. He welcomed them, but they wouldn't accept him. They kept asking for their Master, which was when you happily jumped up and stated that it was you they were talking about.  
  
"Then, you ordered the Toclafanes to kill the president. After that, you took control of everything and had the Toclafanes invade Earth, killing a tenth of the population. Then you pulled out your own screwdriver that caused the Doctor age a hundred years. Soon after, the Doctor wanted me to leave, to find a way to stop all of this because...because...," Martha paused for a moment, remembering the many things she's seen on her journey. "I remember all the missiles I've seen on my journey around the world. You were tearing apart every scrap of metal you could find to build them! This happened all around the world. So many people were loosing hope when I first came to them. So many houses were torn down to create the missiles, causing several families to all be cramped into one house. It was horrible, and you...you caused it all. And after all that I've seen, you still expect me to trust you?" Martha explained, a few tears falling from her eyes at all the horrid memories.   
  
"Martha, please trust me when I say this," the Master said softly, gently placing his hands on her shoulders, "All those horrible things that you've witnessed me do, haven't happened here. Here I didn't do any of those things, nor will I  _ever_ do anything like that."  
  
"Please," Martha laughed, shoving his hands off her shoulders, "How do I know this isn't all a trick to stop me from ruining your plans of destroying the Earth?"  
  
The Master pierced his lips, thinking of something to say that would convince her of the truth. "Martha Jones," he started softly, "You're training to become a doctor. I first met you at the hospital that got taken up to the Earth's moon. There was a Plasmavore lurking around, sucking people dry with a straw so she'd appear to be human so the Judoon would capture her and put her to death. Remember how I was running around with no shoes on because I shook out all the radiation I absorbed into my shoes?"  
  
"But those aren't your memories!" Martha protested, "They're the Doctor's!"  
  
Martha started at the Master for a moment, remembering all the memories she had with the Doctor, only with the Master in his place. She shook her head before asking. "How do I know all of this isn't a mind trick?"  
  
Jack sighed and threw his head back, "Come on Martha, why can't you just trust him?"  
  
"Keep out of this Jack," the Master warned, "Would you trust me right away if you were in your position?"  
  
"You did always call Jack 'the Freak'," Martha pointed out.  
  
Jack turned to the Master and made the best bitch face he could manage, "First of all, how dare you. You know I can't help my condition."  
  
Martha had to hold back a laugh, at least Jack hand't changed through all this. The Master rolled his eyes and then said to Martha, "Listen, if I wanted to play these mind games with you, I would probably have used someone from your family. Why would someone who is trying to get something out of you, put you into a situation with the person you seem to hate the most, in the place of someone you seem to trust the most?"  
  
Martha searched for an answer but couldn't fine one that would make sense, "I...I don't know."  
  
"I need you to remember something until we can get you back into your universe, the Doctor and my roles are switched. So he's the 'bad guy' in this situation. Don't go up and approach him because there's the possibility that he  _will_ kill you. Everything that you said I was, is him right now. Can you understand that?" the Master warned.  
  
She nodded, not wanting to face what the Doctor's going to do. "Good," the Master nodded and picked up the three keys, "Everyone put these on, as long as someone doesn't want to see us or know where we are, no one will see us due to the perception filter I've added around the TARDIS keys. But you already knew that, didn't you Martha?"  
  
"Yeah," Martha nodded, taking one of the keys and slipping the string around her neck.  
  
-*-*-  
  
When Martha saw the Doctor, he still looked like she remembered him, before he looked like a one hundred year old man. He still had his really long coat that was now softly swaying in the gentle wind that was blowing all around them. He wore his brown pin striped suit and pants with a tie blue tie folded into his suit. And like any other day, he had on a pair of converse shoes. The ones he had on today were white and looked like they never seen a speck of dirt in their manufactured lives. "He still dresses the same," Martha whispered without taking her eyes off the Doctor.  
  
"Does he know his shoes aren't really the best choice for an outfit like that?" Jack joked.  
  
"I don't even know, he has like fifty different pairs of them in a whole rainbow of colors stashed somewhere in the TARDIS," Martha smirked.  
  
"Quiet you two," the Master hushed, "We aren't here to discuss his fashion choices. Don't shout, don't make any major movements. Nothing that'll draw any attention to us because then the perception filter won't be so useful."  
  
"Mr. President," the Doctor slightly bowed his head when President Winters approached him.  
  
"Mr. Smith," President Winters said in a gruff voice, "The British Army will stand down. From now on, UNIT has control of this operation."  
  
"After I did all this hard work," the Doctor frowned.  
  
"First Contact policy was decided by the Security Council in 1968, and you've just gone and ignored it," President Winters exclaimed.  
  
"Well," the Doctor scratched his ear and looked off into the distance, "You couldn't expect me to be able to read over  _all_ of that paperwork when I  _just_ got appointed to the job. To be honest, I think it may all be down at the settee. I did have a quick look through, there was a pen, a bus ticket, as well as some other things I can't remember... Oh!" the Doctor looked back at the President and brought Lucy forward, "Have you met my wife yet? Wonderful lady she is."  
  
"Mr. Smith, I'm not sure what your game is but there are provisions at the United Nations to have you removed from office unless you are very, very careful," President Winters warned, "Is that understood? Are you taking this seriously?" The Doctor nodded. "To business. We've accessed your files on these Toclafane. First Contact cannot take place on any sovereign soil. To that purpose, the aircraft carrier Valiant is in route. The rendezvous will take place at eight AM."  
  
The Doctor nodded a new times, looking around at everywhere but President Winters, not appearing to be paying attention. "You're trying my patience, sir," the President narrowed his eyes, trying to to loose his temper.  
  
"So, just to be clear," the Doctor started, returning his focus onto President Winters, "America is completely in charge?"  
  
"Since Britain elected an ass, yes. I'll see you on board the Valiant," the President nodded.  
  
"It's still going to be televised, correct? Because I kinda promised that everyone could see what's happening," the Doctor put his hands in his coat pockets and swayed back and forth a little.  
  
"Since it's too late to pull out, the world  _will_ be watching," President Winters enforced, "Me."  
  
They all watched as President Winters walked away and hopped inside his motorcade and drove off. "There goes the last president of America," the Doctor shook his head. "Anyways, my dear, we have our very own private plane ready and waiting. We should be able to reach the Valiant within the hour."  
  
Lucy give a smile and leaves with her security guard. The Doctor makes an odd, curious look when she was gone and looked in the direction of Martha, Jack, and the Master. He only turned away when a prison truck appeared. "Hey! Hi guys!" the DOctor pulled his hands out of his pockets and threw them up in the air, "So nice of you to join the party!"  
  
"You can't just do this!" Chive, Martha's father, shouted.  
  
"All will be revealed," the Doctor respond, a small smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh my God," Martha cringed.  
  
"Don't move," the Master ordered without taking his eyes off them.  
  
"This is even worse then watching you do this to them," Martha quietly cried.  
  
"I know," the Master whispered.  
  
The three watched as the Doctor pushed Martha's mom, dad and sister into a black SUV. "I can't watch this," Martha turned away.  
  
"Let's say I use this perception filter to walk up behind him and break his neck?" Jack asked coldly.  
  
"That sounds more like Torchwood," the Master frowned, turning to look at Jack.  
  
"Still a good plan," Jack shrugged.  
  
The Master shook his head, "The Doctor is a Time Lord, she he's  _my_ responsibility. I'm not here to kill him, I'm here to save him."  
  
Jack shook his head and changed the subject and looked down at his Time Vortex Manipulation, "Aircraft carrier Valiant. It's a UNIT ship at fifty eight point two north, ten point oh two east?"  
  
"We're gonna get on board by using that thing as a teleport, just like last time," Martha noted her past experience.  
  
Jack nodded, "Since the Master revamped it, that's the plan. Coordinates set."  
  
Before Jack pushed the button for the teleporter to activate, the Master and Martha stacked their hands on top of Jack's hand and all three of them were teleported on board the Valiant.  
  
-*-*-  
  
Lucy and the Doctor exited the elevator and looked around the room the people and the cameras that were stationed around the room and all then newscasters getting ready to broadcast. "I want the whole thing branded in my suit of office, not the UN. You got that?" President Winters ordered the woman standing by him.  
  
"This material is being transmitted prior to transmission," she told him.  
  
"Is there anything you want me to do?" the Doctor asked, interrupting their conversation, "I could make you some tea, or maybe tea isn't American enough... Oh! I know! Maybe I could make some grits. What are grits? I've heard about them a few times but never really knew what they were."  
  
"If you could just sit," President Winters snapped.  
  
"Killjoy," the Doctor whispered to Lucy, turning away.  
  
When they got by the large table sitting right in the center of the room, the Doctor pulled out a chair for Lucy who gladly took a seat. "Brilliant, isn't it?" the Doctor asked, placing his hands on top of her chair.  
  
"It's beautiful," Lucy smiled, looking around.  
  
"It should be," the Doctor drew in a quick breath, showing off some self pride, "Some of my best work went into this place. Ministry of Defence after all. I helped design this place, after all. Every single detail."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudo and/or comment if you liked it~

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here's the first chapter. Two of my friends and I were talking about Doctor Who things one day and this thought came to conversation. We all thought that one of us should write a story on it, so I guess it turned out to be me :B
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a comment or kudo it if you liked it ^u^


End file.
